Lamp (Kart Fiction)
I really don't know what I'm even writing anymore lol ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ (NOTE: I am NOT trying to make fun of the creators and mods of KK. The creators and mods do hard work for Kart Kingdom. This is just a silly kart fiction. ---Gawain) Ah, what a nice day, the birds are singing, the dogs are barking, and everyone is fighting in Karget Armstrong: I GRABBED IT FIRST Ace: I DON'T CARE I NEED THIS HD TV NOW Armstrong: NO Ace: YES IT IS MINE I GRABBED IT FIRST Armstrong: NO I'M THE GUY WHO SAID I GRABBED IT FIRST Ace: NO I DO NOT BELIEVE YOUR LIES Armstrong: NO THEY ARE NOT LIES WHAT ARE YOU THINKING Ace: THIS IS DECEMBER I NEED THIS FOR MY FAMILY Armstrong: LIES YOU GOT THIS A YEAR AGO Ace: PRINCESS WONDERFUL STOLE IT AutumnMoon: ARMSTORNG AND ACE FIGHT (GONE WRONG) (WORLD EXPLODED) Oh yeah and everyone is happy Bishop: I HATE YOU Pickleback: YOU TOOK AWAY MY PICKLES IGHFJEIRUTFGDHJUG Ok mostly everybody Ok anyways lets start story because story and funny intro story thing please give me my soul back K: Zzzzzzzzz *Alarm clock goes off* K: Zzzzz-NBVFJHBVCHGFVBHCGFVEBHFGV *K knocks over her lamp* K: WHAT K: OH MY GOD I KILLED MY LAMP Lamp: I'm not even real lol K: THEN HOW ARE YOU TALKING Lamp: Good point K: NOW I NEED TO MAKE A FUNERAL FOR IT Lamp: Wait wha- 2 hours later K: TODAY WE HAVE COME TO HONOR LAMP THE LAMP DIED THIS MORING Luam667: Oh my god is this what I stopped everything for to go to a funeral for a freaking lamp Lehcar: Actually she kind of threatened to tie up everybody who wouldn't come *Gawain is tied up in the corner* Gawain: UFHDJIDUFGVBDJUHHBJDHNJCHNBJHFBXDFH Wifi67: Why did they tie up his mouth too Lehcar: He was making horrible jokes again K: EVERYONE PLEASE SAY GOODBYE TO THE LAMP *Silence* Yumms567: Dude you could just buy that from kalmart for 2 kollars K: I DON'T CARE Lamp: YOU ARE OFFENDING ME K: YEAH Yumms567: Oh my god fine goodbye lamp Rainbows152973: WHY THE FREAK ARE WE DOING THIS K: BECAUSE LAMP Cottoncandy476: Wait guys couldn't we just run away whenever we want to K: NO DON'T YOU DARE elizabeth999284: OMG YOUR RIGHT EVERYBODY RUN Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Everybody even the lamp somehow runs in all directions* K: HEY GET BACK HERE *Chases the lamp* Gawain: GUYS WAIT I AM STILL TIED UP HERE ISN'T SOMEBODY GOING TO UNTIE ME!? *Silence* Gawain: No? Ok cool Literally 9 hours later Gawain: I swear I think by this point I have found the true meaning to life Rip Gawain he just was left tied up onto a wall because K got mad well at least until the next day where some guy walked by with his deep dish pizza and he somehow broke the wall down and screamed at the top of his lungs this part is way too long stop reading it lol ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Stories Category:Tales Category:Kart Fictions Category:SirGawain8 Category:Kart pastas Category:Kart Tales